


Of Today And Yesterday

by Reality_Check



Series: Delta [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autistic Luna Lovegood, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Care of Magical Creatures, Childhood Memories, F/M, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Potions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Check/pseuds/Reality_Check
Summary: Dumbledore spoke again. "I introduce you all to our Potions and Poisons specialist and our Creature Specialist." He gestured behind the group. When they turned, they once again couldn't hold in their gasps.Standing there were Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood....After learning that Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy are together, they thought they couldn't be more shocked. But now, listening to Neville and Luna, they learn that a lot more went on at Hogwarts than they knew...ON HIATUS
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Delta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Of Today And Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! This is the second installment of Delta. PLEASE read the first fic before this one. Enjoy!

_Dumbledore spoke again. "I introduce you all to our Potions and Poisons specialist and our Creature Specialist." He gestured behind the group. When they turned, they once again couldn't hold in their gasps._  
  
_Standing there were Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood._  
  
"Neville Longbottom?" Severus asked with disbelief in his voice. There was no way Longbottom, who was afraid of his own shadow, was part of this group.  
  
Neville snorted. "Don't look so surprised. I'm not completely useless."  
  
Luna looked at him, a gentle frown on her face. "Neville. You know you're not useless."  
  
"She's right," Draco spoke up from where he was leaning on Ron. He looked much more relaxed no that he wasn't in front of everybody. "We would have been toast if it wasn't for you in Dublin".  
  
Neville blushed, rubbing the back of his hand as Ron made an agreeing noise.  
  
"Draco is right. Without you and Nathair in that Cathedral, well, I don't want to know what would've happened."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. "Who is Nathair?"  
  
Luna giggled, a light sound filling the air. "Come on Neville, show them!"  
  
Neville blushed, mock glaring at the Ravenclaw. "Really Luna?"  
  
Draco laughed, joining in. "Oh yes, Neville dear. Will you _please_ show us?" He fluttered his eyelashes, looking at Neville through his bangs.  
  
Neville rolled his eyes and raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Draco. "You better be careful, Malfoy. Otherwise, I might be led to believe you're harboring some feelings for me."  
  
Hermione feels her mouth drop open as Ron dramatically pushed Draco off of him. "How could you Draco? You told me you were over him!" He said, clutching his chest.  
  
"Well," Luna said as she crossed the room and grabbed Ron's hand, "I suppose we'll just have to get together then."  
  
The four of them broke off in laughter, and Hermione looked in wonder at the at ease expression on Neville's face. The other three had automatically known he was uneasy and instinctively knew how to calm him down. _T_ _hey really did know each other..._  
  
Neville turned to face the group again. He took a deep breath, calming himself. "This... will come as a shock." He said.  
  
Neville grasped the edge of his shirt and pulled it off.  
  
No one could hold in their gasp of shock. There, tattooed bold as day on Neville's chest, was a fully colored image of the Basilisk that Harry Potter had killed. The snake blinked.

With a flash, the Basilisk disappeared from his chest and reappeared on the table, quite smaller than when Harry had last seen it.

Neville chuckled."This is Nathair."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll try to update soon.
> 
> So it took me forever to find inspiration for this, and naturally, I asked my sister for advice. I emailed her with: KAY what is something Neville or Luna would do that's would make them BAMF?
> 
> And my sister apparently didn't know what BAMF meant so she replied:
> 
> Bamf?
> 
> Big ass meat friends
> 
> Boring, annoying, mean, frugal
> 
> Bothersome armadillo meat farmers
> 
> Well, first Neville has this idea to sell armadillo meat...
> 
> Just thought that was funny! Until next time!


End file.
